Renamon's Dream Comes True Story 2
by Infinity-Full Metal Slasher
Summary: Well... this is my first fan fic, and i think it is pretty decent for a first, more chapters coming  And I was inspired by other peoples RenaGuil stories so dont be suprised to see anything familiar DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!
1. Chapter 1  Expressing Feelings

Renamon woke up with sweat running down her body. "Dammit, why is it so hot in here?" She threw the thin bed sheet off of her, she wore nothing but her DD cup bra and panties to bed last night. She got out of bed and checked the room temperature. "It says 64 degrees, but it feels like it's 80…maybe the AC is broken." Renamon let out a big sigh and walked to the window. She lived in a small apartment; the living room also acts as her bedroom, with a small kitchen and a bathroom branching from the living room. She looked at her alarm clock, "Well, it's 6am, I guess I'll go out to eat breakfast." She opened the window and walked over to her dresser to throw on some clothes. She slid on a dark blue pair of jeans and a cute black shirt with a cartoon skull on it, she stuck both her hands down the collar of her shirt and lifted her soft mane out from under her shirt. Then she pulled her tail through the hole in the back of her jeans. "All Ready!" Renamon was excited to get out of her heated apartment.

Renamon grabbed her house key and wallet and left the apartment. She shuffled down the stairs and hurried as she put her wallet in her back pocket. "Hmm, it's nice and cool in here." She opened the door and stepped on the city block, the crisp, mid fall air brushed against her. Only a few people were walking in the street, probably going to work, it was a Wednesday morning, anyway. Renamon looked around and thought to herself. "_Hmm, where should I go..?"_ She noticed a small family business coffee shop across the street. It was called 'The Coffee Grind'. "Hmm…looks cute." Renamon was pretty excited to get some food in her body. She wondered over and opened the door and was greeted by a young woman. "Hi there! Welcome to the Coffee Grind. What can I get you?" She was young and full of energy, despite the time of day.

"Hello" Renamon said, she looked up at the menu behind the young cashier. "Hmm…can I get a small White Chocolate Mocha coffee, a blueberry muffin, and two croissants, please?" Renamon was pretty hungry from all that tossing and turning in the heat last night.

"Sure Thing!" The young girl grabbed a napkin and took a muffin and two croissants from the display under the cash register. "Here you go." She handed them to Renamon. "I'll go get your coffee ready!"

Renamon looked around the store," _I wonder where all the other employee's are_?" Renamon thought to herself. "Are you the only employee here?" Renamon asked, succumbing to her curiosity.

"Hm? Oh yea! This is my parents coffee shop so they are normally here running this place with me, but they had to go to a business meeting out of state yesterday, so I was stuck with store duty.

"That sounds a little difficult for one girl."

"Oh it's not that bad, during the morning we don't get that many people. But in the middle of the day it starts to pick up."

Renamon thought for a bit. Well I don't have anything planned for today … "I don't have anything to do today, so if you ever need some help, just call me over, I live in the apartment across the street if you ever need any help." The girl's face lit up like a Christmas tree when Renamon offered to help.

"Thank you very much, ma'am!" She was very happy. "It does get very lonely around here by myself. Oh your coffee! If you want you can take a seat, I'll bring your drink out to you."

Renamon took her breakfast and sat down at a table close to the front window. She picked up the blueberry muffin and ate half of it in one bite! (She WAS hungry!) "Oh my God I am in heaven with this thing." She took another, smaller, bite, she wanted to savor the goodness.

"Here is your coffee." The young woman placed a cup of steaming hot coffee on the table. Renamon picked it up with both hands and took a sip. "Be careful, its hot!" Renamon's eyes opened wide as she felt the hot coffee touch her tongue. She swallowed as fast as she could, wanting to get the burning out of her mouth.

"Wow that was HOT!" Renamon said as she stuck her little pink tongue out.

"I warned you."

"By the way, I didn't get your name." Renamon said.

"My name? It's Julia, but my friends call me Jewels." The young girl said. Jewels was called back to her post when more customers started to come in.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Renamon." Renamon replied

Renamon finished off the muffin and worked her way through the croissants. It was like she was eating a buttery baked cloud. She took a sip of the coffee, it felt rejuvenating, like a pulse of energy just went through her body, knocking away any laziness from her. "This is a great cup of Coffee!" The girl had a big happy smile on her face, knowing that she just left another customer satisfied. Another digimon walked into the coffee shop. Renamon blushed when her secret crush came wandering in, a familiar red dinosaur digimon.

"Guilmon? What are you doing up so early?" Renamon was surprised; Guilmon was usually a late sleeper. Guilmon was wearing Black Jeans and a grey pullover sweatshirt (Ever since the D-Reaper incident 3 years ago, Guilmon started to gain a human like posture). Guilmon came and sat across the table Renamon was sitting at.

"Hey there Renamon, I was up because I didn't sleep last night, me and some of the guys went out and wandered around town for the past 12 hours."

"Doing…what?" Renamon asked. Guilmon put his face in his hands.

"Ugh…I don't even remember…"

Renamon looked down at her last croissant, she was planning on eating it, but she could probably live without it just this once." Here" Renamon handed Guilmon the breakfast pastry. Guilmon stared at the beautiful crescent in front of him.

"You sure you don't want it?" Guilmon asked, his stomach growling like a jack hammer.

"I think you should probably have it." Guilmon looked exhausted from his endeavor with his friends the night before. Renamon was staring into Guilmons golden eyes, it was like looking into diamonds. Guilmon devoured the croissant in seconds. Renamon broke her trance from Guilmon, the croissant was already gone. Not that Renamon was planning on eating it any slower than he did.

"Thanks Renamon" Guilmon was grateful.

"When is the last time you ate?" Asked Renamon.

"We ate at IHop at like…3 a.m."

"…That was only three hours ago." Renamon stated. Guilmon's eyes narrowed.

"So, whats your point?" Guilmon joked. "What kind of food do they have here?"

"All sorts of things, but go easy on the girl over there, she is the only one working here today." Renamon said. "Ms. Julia? Can we get a Egg and Cheese Panini, please?" She was ordering for Guilmon.

"Sure thing! And put your money away! This one is on the house! Oh, and you can just call me Jewels!" Jewels yelled from the back.

"So…what brings you here Guilmon?" Renamon was curious on why her crush decided to come in the shop at this particular time.

"I was on my way home when I saw you in here sitting by the window so I thought I would stop by to say hello." Guilmon explained. Renamon blushed.

"_He came to see me?"_ Renamon thought to herself, she was really happy inside. She always appreciates her crush going out of his way to see her. Jewels came out with the sandwich, which was remarkably well made.

"Yay!" Guilmon devoured the sandwich in seconds, he may have matured over the years, but he has the self control of a child, still. "Mhmh! This is good! I can see why you come here."

"This is my first time actually."

"Well you picked a good place"

"Guilmon, I was going to help - *ahem* Jewels, with some work today, w-would you want to come with me?"

"I think I should take a nap first, but after, I'll gladly help you guys out." Guilmon moved into Takato and Guilmons hideout after the D-Reaper battle. The two digimon moved out from their tamers home at the same time, they felt they need to be on their own for a while, for time to mature. But they are all still great friends (:D).

"Ok, let's get you home." Renamon stood up from her seat. "Jewels, I'll be back! I'm going to take my friend home."

"Ok! If you can help it, be back by 10:00." Jewels said. Renamon looked at the clock on the wall, it was 6:40.

"Sure thing." Renamon walked to Guilmon. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." Guilmon got up, (he was a little taller than Renamon. He was exhausted. The pair walked to the door and headed out.

"So, we are going to your hide out right?" asked Renamon, she knew the answer but she just wanted to hear his voice.

"Yes." He replied. Renamon looked up at Guilmon, he looked like he was about to collapse from sleep deprivation. They were in Shinjuku Park now.

"We are almost there." Renamon said. She looked at Guilmon again, she stared into his golden eyes, His sweet lips. Renamon blushed and looked down and twiddle her thumbs. Guilmon seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Renamon, are you ok?" He asked. He saw that her face was read.

"Oh…ya, it…it was just the hot coffee I drank, it gave me a lot of energy and now I feel like I'm burning up." She said whatever she could think of to change the subject.

"Was it any good?" Guilmon seemed to believe her. She sighed in relief.

"Yes! It was. It definitely woke me up." Renamon replied.

"Hm, maybe I should have just stayed and drank some coffee." Guilmon said with a smile.

"Aw, don't be ridiculous, you need your sleep." Renamon said, not realizing that she was, once again, blushing.

"Man, that coffee must really be energizing."

"Hey we are here." Renamon walked up to the stone structure behind the tree's. She walked in and saw a bed he could sleep in. "Here, lie down." Guilmon complied and got under the covers. Guilmon fell asleep almost immediately. Renamon looked at his sleeping figure, she was madly in love with him, it was torture for her. She bent over Guimon and gave him a long kiss on the cheek. Sheblushed madly, realizing what she just did, she ran. She jumped from tree branch to tree branch. _What did I just do? Did I just kiss him…?_ She was embarrassed that she couldn't control her feelings better. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "7:50?" She was surprised that it has been an hour, walking with Guilmon, it seemed like it was only 10 minutes. She arrived back at her apartment 30 minutes later. She noticed a paper as she walked in the front door. "What's this?" She looked at it: **It has been brought to our attention that the air conditioning has been malfunctioning for the past 2 days. We sent one of our hardworking repair men to fix the problem; it should be fixed by 7:30. Thank you for your patience. ** "Ugh, finally…"

Renamon walked into her room and had a blast of 64 degree cold air make her hair stand on end. "Oh my GOD it is freezing!" Renamon folded her arms into her armpits and tried to warm herself up. She made her way towards the thermostat and turned it up to 76. She pulled off her shirt and let her mane down to her chest. Then she took off her jeans and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the warm water in the shower and laid a towel on the floor. She slipped off her bra and panties and got in the warm shower…

"Mmm…that's really warm…" Renamon curled up into a ball on the floor of the shower. Her head tucked in, she thought about the secret kiss she gave to the sleeping Guilmon. "Why do I love him so much?" She shampooed her fur. "I can't get him out of my head…" She sat up from the bottom of the shower and slicked the fur between her ears back. She let out a big sigh as she enjoyed the sensation of moving from cold air to warm water. Steam was everywhere. She felt her sinuses clear out. "Mmmm…."

20 minutes later, Renamon finally got out of the shower and was welcomed to a comfortable 76 degree room. "Much better!" Renamon wrapped a towel around her large chest and around her ears. Her furry began to dry and rest back down. She looked beautiful in her apartment, nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. She dried off and put her bra and underwear back on. Then she slipped her jeans back on and pulled her tail through the back. She was about to put her shirt back on when the door bell buzzed. Renamon walked over and opened the door a crack to peek out.

"Guilmon?" Renamon was surprised to see the red dino digimon at her apartment.

"Hello!" Guilmon said with a smile. Renamon, with her excitement, accidentally opened the door more and let Guilmon see that Renamon was only wearing pants and a bra. He blushed insanely. "Oh...um… is this a bad time? I-I can come back." He found it hard to get the words out of his mouth.

"Oh..no its ok, um…let me just… I'll be right back!" She slammed the door shut and blushed a deep crimson, she was embarrassed, and she totally forgot what she was wearing that she opened the door more to see Guilmon! Renamon through her skull shirt back on and opened the door, she tried to avoid eye contact with her secret crush.

"Renamon, are…are you O.K? Guilmon was concerned that Renamon might be a little embarrassed to be around him after what he just saw.

"No…I'm fine." Renamon's face was red but she still had a big smile on her face. Renamon looked at her phone. "It's 8:30, should go help Jewels now?"

"Ya, lets go!" Guilmon was running down the stairs about three steps at a time.

"What has you so excited, Guilmon?" Renamon was curious about her friends sudden enthusiastic behavior.

"I wanna try some of that coffee that made your face so red!" Renamon perked up when he said that.

"Hehe, ya, the coffee." Renamon thought it was funny that Guilmon was so excited about that.

They walked across the street and entered 'The Coffee Grind'. As soon as they walked in, they noticed there were at least 12 people in the line and 5 people already sitting down.

"Oh thank god! You guys came!" Jewels was extremely happy to see the pair enter.

"Renamon can you take over the cash register while I make the coffee in the back, just yell out the orders and I'll make it!" Jewels instructed. Renamon did as she was told and began taking food orders. Jewels looked at Guilmon. "What was your name?"

"Guilmon." He replied.

"Ok, you can bring the food out to the customers, got it?"

"Ok!" Guilmon replied without hesitation. About 10 minutes later everyone's order was put in the machine. And 10 more minutes later everyone had their pastries and sandwiches on their tables.

"Whew, thanks for your help guys." Jewels hands were tired from running around making sandwiches.

"No problem!" Guilmon was tired from running back and forth.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you guys for what you did?" Jewels sounded very grateful of the two digimon infront of her.

"Oh. No, you don't have t-" Guilmon interrupted Renamons sentence with his own opinion.

"Actually! Can I get a club house sandwich please? Extra everything?"

"Guilmon, your hungry again?" Renamon was surprised at the red dinosaurs appetite.

"um…maybe?" Guilmon was a pretty big eater, even though he was one of the most physically fit digimon Renamon knew. "Oh, and can I get one regular coffee please? Milk and sugar!"

Jewels chuckled and went to the kitchen to prepare the hungry digimon's food. Renamon and Guilmon sat down across from each other at the same table from earlier.

"Renamon?" Renamons head perked up when Guilmon called her name.

"Yes..?"

"About the kiss you gave me, when you brought me to my hide out." Renamons heart sank when the red digimon mentioned.

_Oh god,he knew about it, he is going to crush me, I just know it, he is going to shut me down. He is going to break my heart._ Thoughts rushed through Renamons head.

_**(For the Full Effect of the next few paragraphs, play the song 'Ezio's Family' on youtube :D **_

Guilmon got up and looked into renamon's deep blue eyes. It was like staring into an everlasting ocean. Renamon was trembling from fear, fear that Guilmon would be disgusted with her. What happened next even surprised Guilmon. They engaged in a long passionate kiss, Renamons eyes widened as Guilmons soft lips met with hers. Guilmon blushed intense crimson as the kiss went on. Renamon pushed him away, she was shocked.

"Renamon, I-I'm sorry, I took you by sup-" Guilmon was cut off when Renamon pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately, it felt like it went on forever. Renamon pressed her tongue to Guilmon's closed mouth. The surprise made Guilmon open his mouth for Renamons tongue to enter. Renamon felt like she was underwater. Her heartbeat quickened and she threw her arms around Guilmons neck. Renamon and Guilmon closed their eyes as Guilmon put his hands on Renamons waist. A minute later they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Guilmon saw happiness and hope in her eyes. And Renamon saw passion and glory in his.

"Ms. Julia? You can forget about my sandwich..!" Guilmon yelled.

"What! But I just finished it!" She complained. Jewels waited for an answer but was given silence. She walked out to see that no one except the human customers were watching. "Hm…weird." She went to the kitchen and just stared at the perfectly made sandwich that was supposed to be for Guilmon. "What the hell am I going to do with you, Mr. Sandwich?"

Renamon and Guilmon were making out in her apartment. Renamon pulled off Guilmons sweatshirt and frenched him. "Guilmon, you don't know how long I have wanted to kiss you like that…"

"Renamon, I love you." Renamon was taken completely off guard by his words.

"Y-you love me?"

"Yes, Renamon I do! I love you so much I-I just want to…" Guilmon blushed tremendously at his thoughts.

Renamon gave him a long kiss on the lips. "I love you, too, Guilmon." Renamon took her shirt off and her mane once again covered her bra. Renamons entire face was red as she looked at her feet. Guilmon held her hands and kissed her passionately. Guilmon pushed the fox digimon to the wall and French kissed her for what felt like forever. Renamon took off Guilmons shirt and rubbed his chest. "I love you more than you know…Guilmon…"s


	2. Chapter 2 A Busy Day

Guilmon woke up in someone's bed. "Where… am I..?" Guilmon was extremely tired. He looked down and realized he wasn't wearing any clothes. His eyes widened when he remembered where he was. "Renamon!" Guilmon yelled as he shot himself upright.

"Hm..? What?" Renamon poked her head in. She was wearing kitten pajama pants and a thin white undershirt. She was holding a pan with sizzling eggs and bacon in one hand, and a wooden spoon in the other.

"D-Did we..?" Guilmon was blushing by the thought of him and Renamon sleeping together.

"Mate? …Yes, we did." Renamon blushed carmine red. "I love you, sweetheart!" Renamon had a big smile on her face. "I better get back to our breakfast!"

Guilmon looked at the alarm clock. It was 8:47 A.M. Guilmon got out of bed and slipped on the clothes he had on yesterday. It took him a while to find his shirt and pants. Guilmon could hear Renamon humming an adorable tune as she set the small, two person table. Renamon smiled happily as Guilmon came in.

"Good morning." Renamon pulled out a chair and motioned for Guilmon to sit. When Guilmon sat down she slid the bacon and eggs on to their plates.

"Lets eat!" Guilmon said. Guilmon and Renamon both ate happily. 5 minutes later they both finished up their plates.

Renamon and Guilmon slumped in their chairs.

"Phew! That was good! I love you." Guilmon said.

"Hehe, I love you, too." Renamon got up and planted a kiss right on Guilmons forehead. She took the plates and turned from Guilmon to put them in the sink. Guilmon couldn't help but admire her figure. Renamon began to wash the dishes.

"Do you need any help?" Guilmon asked.

"Nope, I'm already done!" She held up a shiny clean plate. She put the dishes away and walked to Guilmon. She bent over and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Guilmon stood up and pulled Renamon close and gave her the longest hug of her life. Renamon and Guilmon both blushed. Renamon whispered in his ear. "This has been my dream come true."

"Mine, too." Guilmon blushed and gave his new love a kiss.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Guilmon, he was excited to spend the day with his new girlfriend.

"Well, I used up the last of my food for the breakfast this morning, so a run to the grocery store is next!" Renamon said. "You can use my shower to freshen up if you like, I already took one." Renamon said with a smirk. Guilmon blushed. "And I washed your clothes, you've been wearing the same thing for the past 3 days.

"Ok, I'll be back!" Guilmon said as he disappeared into the bathroom. Guilmon turned on the water and got in as Renamon went to get into a different outfit. She took off her pajamas and slipped on fresh underwear and a blue shirt with a ying yang symbol in the middle, she lifted her mane out from under her shirt and put on another pair of jeans, as she was pulling her tail through the hole Guilmon came out wrapped in a towel.

"Your already done?" She was surprised at how quick he cleaned himself.

"I'm quick when it comes to showers, no fur to wash." He said. Renamon was in a trance, she gazed up and down his body, she loved him, he had a friendly personality and a charming voice, not to mention his body.

"I see, well your fresh clothes are on the bed." Renamon pointed to the neatly folded clothes on the bed. Guilmon went over and slid on his clean black jeans and his Hot Topic shirt.

"Guilmon, are you all ready?" Renamon walked into the bedroom to find Guilmon staring out the window. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I wonder what Takato would think of our relationship." He replied.

"… I think he would be proud that we finally accomplished what we set out to do in the first place." Renamon stated. "We set out 3 years ago to become more mature and learn to live on your own. And we did just that." Guilmon looked at Renamon with a big smile on his face.

"You know, I think you are right." He agreed. "Lets go visit them…" He said as he brought his attention back to the window. Renamons heart beat faster at the idea of seeing Rika again, after all this time.

"…Ya….lets do it." Renamon said. Guilmon walked over to Renamon and grabbed her hands.

"Are you ready to go?" Guilmon asked in the sweetest voice. Renamons face turned red.

"Mh-hm." She held his hand as they walked to the door. "Lets hit the grocery store first, it's closer." They walked down the stairs and out the front door, both holding hands.

"Which way?" Asked Guilmon.

"This way." Renamon tugged on Guilmon's hand. They walked down a few blocks before coming to the Grocery Store. They walked in and Renamon grabbed a basket.

"Here, let me carry it?" Guilmon took the basket from Renamon's hands. Renamon looked up at Guilmon and smiled. She turned seductively and tickled under Guilmons chin with her tail.

"Thanks, Guilmon." She said. Guilmon smiled and blushed, they were both so happy when they were together.

"Lead the way." Guilmon said, Renamon wandered down the aisles, picking out food and putting it in the basket.

"Hmm…eggs…check…bread…check…milk…check…hamburger meat…check…Mac and cheese…check…" Renamon went through her list, checking things off one by one. About 10 minutes later they were ready to check out. "All ready!"

After the two digi-lovers checked out, they headed back to Renamons apartment.

"Well, I believe you are now well stocked." Guilmon indirectly tried to point out that she may have had a little too much. He was holding 9 bags of groceries.

"Oh, Guilmon do you need any help?" Renamon asked, noticing her mate is over encumbered.

"No, I have it." He reassured. "Can you get the door?" Renamon complied and held the door open, then she went upstairs and held the next door open for Guilmon. "Thank you very much."

Guilmon set down the grocery bags on the counter and began to put things in their right places. Renamon came and started to help, she put all the fridge items in and he put all the pantry items in.

_**Play song Fall for You (Piano) by second hand serenade.**_

When the two digimon tried to walk around eachother, they accidently bumped chests. They both stared into each other's eyes. Then, without thinking, they both lunged forward and began to kiss passionately.

"Mmmhm…" Renamon was madly in love with Guilmon, and Guilmon felt the same way. "Guilmon than made the first move and stuck his tongue inside the yellow foxes' mouth, they kissed like this for what felt like hours. Guilmon broke the kiss and held Renamon close.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Renamon blushed. Guilmon looked behind Renamon at the Clock, it was only 11:00.

"Renamon, it is only 11 a.m, we can stay here for a little bit before we see our tamers if you want…" Guilmon felt nervous, he never felt this much love for anyone before.

"T-That is…fine with…me…" Renamon was blushing furiously, her legs began to wobble and she leaned into Guilmon for support. Renamon felt tears run down her face, the tears ran off her face and onto Guilmons chest.

"Renamon! Are you alright?" Guilmon was very concerned for his love.

"Guilmon, I love you so much!" She spoke as fast as she could. "I'm just so happy when I'm around you. You complete me, I want to just spend the rest of my life with you, I…I….. *sniff* I…." Renamon kissed Guilmon as hard as she could. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as they shared the kiss. (That song better still be playing) Guilmon held Renamon up and closed his eyes. Neither one of them breathed as they shared the long passionate kiss. Guilmon sat down on the couch, and Renamon took a seat next to him, snuggling up to him as close as possible. Renamon rested her head on his shoulder as they nestled into the couch. As they held each other in their arms, they began to drift to sleep. They cuddled one last time before closing their eyes and falling to sleep in each other's arms…

3 Hours later Guilmon woke up and saw an adorable sleeping Renamon on top of him. He rubbed his eyes and began to lick at the young fox's ears. "Renamon, time to get up, love." The vixen's ears twitched and she began to wake up. She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes.

"Guilmon…" She scooted forward so that their eyes met. "I love you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got up.

"Come on, are we going to go tell Rika and Takato the good news?" Renamon pulled Guilmon up from the couch.

***(three stars means new scene.)

Takato was 16 years old now. He walked into his living room with a cold soda and a slice of pizza. He sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V.

"What are you going to make me sit through today, gogglehead?" griped a familiar voice.

"Well, Rika, Zombieland was about to come on, want to watch that?" Takato and Rika have been dating for the past few months. Guilmon would stop by every now and then to check on things, Takato ad Guilmon's relationship was good, but Rika and Renamon haven't seen each other in 3 years.

"Ya, that sounds fine." Rika said. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

_**Play 'Kimimaro's Demise' from Naruto on youtube.**_

"I'll get it." Takato got up and made his way towards the door. Takato opened the door and was greeted by a red Dinosaur giving him a hug that felt like you got hit by a line backer. "Hey Guilmon!"Takato was glad Guilmon came to visit. Rika's heart filled with sorrow as she watched Takato once again reunite with his Digimon. She let out a big sigh, Rika sat up and was about to walk out when a familiar calm female voice made her eyes open wide.

"Rika…" Renamon was standing behind her, holding her hands behind her back. "I'm here." Rika turned around slowly and charged at Renamon.

"Where have you been!" Rika screamed, she was throwing punches to Renamon's stomach, Rika was too weak with sadness to hurt her. "You never came to visit me like Guilmon did with GoggleHead!"

"Rika…I'm sorry…" Renamon tried to make it up to her, but Rika was too filled with sorrow.

"Did you even _miss_ me!" Rika had tears fill her eyes. She tired herself out and stopped punching. She plopped to the ground and sobbed. "I thought you might have been dead…" Renamon kneeled down and put a hand on her Tamer's shoulder.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I promise I will make it up to you…"

"*sniff* how?" Rika managed to force the one word out. "How?"

"I will visit all the time, I know I haven't been here to comfort you in your time of need. But I'm here now…" Renamon calmed Rika down enough to wear Renamon could wipe the tears off Rika's face. "Come on, lets get you back on your feet." Renamon lifted Rika up and placed her back on her feet. Rika lunged forward and gave Renamon a big hug.

"Don't forget about me, ok?" Rika said with a smile.

***30 Minutes Later***

"Here guys, I brought snacks!" Takato came in with a plate full of Bread with different fillings. "Let's see, we have peanut butter and jelly filling here, and… Melon filling, and cream cheese filling."

"Thanks!" Everyone said as they chomped on different Bread rolls. They decided to all watch ZombieLand (Did I mention I also don't own the rights to zombie land either?). When it hit commercial, Guilmon decided to tell everyone about his love.

"Takato, Rika, me and Renamon…have…fallen…" Guilmon was having a hard time trying to get the words out.

"You and Renamon are what?" Asked Takato.

"_In Love_" Renamon finished. There was an awkward silence after the truth came out.

"Well… congratulations." Takato said, he was really happy for his digimon, but he was just surprised.

"I hope you guys use protection!" Rika exclaimed jokingly.

"Rika!" Renamon nudged Rika in her arm, she blushed at her comment.

"SShhh! Guys, its back on!" Takato tried to quite everyone down.

After the movie ended, everyone had to go home. Rika went back to her place an hour earlier, she was called home by her grandmother. And Renamon and Guilmon left holding hands. It was 8pm so it was dark outside when they left.

"It was nice to see them again." Renamon said.

"Ya, it was." Guilmon had a fun time hanging out with his old friends.

They walked up to Guilmon's hide out. Guilmon stripped to his boxers and got into his bed.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Guilmon was double checking, he didn't want to leave Renamon to wonder around by herself.

"I'm fine." Renamon replied, she bent over and gave Guilmon a good night kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know it" Guilmon said as he rolled over under the covers. "Good night!"

Renamon woke up wrapped in blankets like a quesadilla. She must have rolled off the bed last night. (She was probably dreaming about that first night with Guilmon. X3) She kicked off the blankets and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and got back in the bed. "mmmhmm…" Renamon was so tired she couldn't even get the words out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, in Shinjuku park, Guilmon is eating a wonderful assortment of breads for breakfast at his hide out. He lines them up infront of him, where he sits cross legged. He scratched at his head. As he gobbled down the bread he began to think about Renamon…

_**Play 'Your Call [Piano ' by Second Hand Serenade**_

He pictured her smiling face as they ate breakfast together, her soft lips, how she would always blush when they touched, how she would even get out of bed was like a beautiful work of art. Guilmon let out a big sigh. "I love her so much." He lied down on his back and stared up at the clouds. "I wonder what she is doing now…" Guilmon rolled to his left, than to his right before he finally got up and decided to go see her. Guilmon can't stand being away from Renamon for this long. He needed to see her beauty. Guilmon threw on a white T-shirt and blue jeans and headed out.

Renamon finally got out of bed. She missed Guilmon, she wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to see his face, and feel his lips on hers. She kept tossing and turning, trying to ignore her thoughts and focus on one thing at a time. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head. "I guess I have no choice but to go see him again." Renamon tossed on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a Red heart on it and headed towards her red dino.


	3. Chapter 3 A new Enemy

Renamon was entering the forest, going to see Guilmon again made her smile brightly. She was about 20 minutes away from Guilmons hide out. She began to whistle to herself when she heard a rustling in the bushes. "Hello?" Renamon called out, but got no answer. She walked over to the bush and was immediately grabbed by something. "Shit!" She said before she was kissed passionately.

_**Play 'Evil' From the Naruto OST**_

"Mmmm…Guilmon?" Renamon believed she was kissing her love, but when she opened her eyes, she saw someone totally different. "W-Who Are you!" She began to struggle from the male digimon's grip. "Let me go!"

The Digimon sighed. "Stop squirming and just let me have you!" He said.

"No! I belong to Guilmon, not you!" Renamon hadn't fought anyone in 3 years, she lost her taste for it, she knows how it brings sadness to peoples hearts.

"You're dating that fool Guilmon!" The digimon was shocked. Their heads poked out of the bushes from the struggle. The assailant pinned Renamon to the ground. Renamon looked up and got a good look at the digimon.

"Beelzmon." She wanted to scream but she was scared. Beelzmon was a mega level digimon, Renamon didn't have the power necessary to pry herself from his hands. Beelzemon leaned in to kiss Renamon a second time, but she spat in his face. Beelzmon wiped the spit from his face and smacked Renamon across her cheek. She winced as her face bruised.

"If you pull a stunt like that again, I won't hesitate to hurt you." He said. Renamon tried to struggle, if she could just break free, she could take care of this rapist. "Now, are you going to comply now?"

"Never you scum!" Renamon snarled as she tried to force the beast off of her.

Beelzemon sighed. "You made me do this." Beelzmon lifted his hand and punched Renamon straight across her face. Her eyes opened wide as a familiar pain rushed through her body, she coughed and spat out blood. "Aw man, now no one wants to kiss you with a bloody mouth, I guess we will have to go straight to the main event!" Beelzemon said as he took off his jacket.

"What are you..?" Renamon's eyes widened with shock when she realized his intentions. "No! Please! Don-" Renamon tried to scream but he put his hand over her bloody mouth. Renamon tried to scream again but it was muffled by his hand.

"Don't worry, It'll feel like a-" Before Beelzemon could finish his sentence, he was tackled to the ground by a swift red digimon.

_**Play 'Heavy Violence' from the Naruto OST**_

"Guilmon!" Renamon was the happiest living creature on the planet. Guilmon was on top of Beelzemon, cycling through his left and right punching hands.

"You! Son! Of! A! Bitch!" Guilmon's eyes dilated as he beat down the evil digimon. Beelzemon kicked of the red dinosaur and pulled out two sawed off shotguns from his back. Renamon and Guilmon immediately got up and ran into the trees as Beelzemon started hailing them with a barrage of bullets.

Renamon jumped over Beelzemon and launched her attack. "Diamond Storm!" A hail of diamond shards were launched at Beelzemon. He dodged the attack and began to fire his gun at the Fox. Guilmon came out and launched Pyro Sphere's at Beelzemon. Beelzemon was taken off guard and took the full force of the blow. As Beelzemon staggered back, Renamon teleported behind him and kicked him at ultra sonic speeds in the back. He went flying into trees, knocking them over. He hit the ground and began to bounce like a skipping pebble in a calm lake. Renamon teleported on over the skidding digimon and delivered a kick to his chest. The force stopped him and slammed him to the ground, creating a crater with a 24ft diameter around Beelzemons limp figure. Beelzemon slowly opened his eyes and began to get up. But he was greeted by Guilmons fist in his face.

_**End the Music Here**_

"Guilmon, how did you know I needed help? Renamon was exhausted, she never fought like that since the D-Reaper incident. She wiped her hand over her mouth and looked at her palm. She was greeted by a big smear of blood. Her eyes widened as she coughed and felt blood trickle from her mouth.

"Renamon, are you alright?" Guilmon walked up to his beautiful young love. Renamon fell into Guilmons arms.

"Guilmon, I was so scared! He was going to rape me, and if you didn't show up…I…I don't know how I would have lived with myself. " Guilmon pulled the yellow fox closer and kissed her on her forehead. Renamon closed her eyes as she was held by the only person she ever loved. Guilmon wiped Renamons mouth with his sleeve.

" It's O.K, I'm here for you." Guilmon stroked Renamons ears and comforted her with his words. "Come on, lets get you out of here." They turned around and found that Beelzemon was gone.

"Where did he go!" Guilmon was confused. "He didn't turn into data, did he just get up and leave?" Renamon tugged on his hand, she didn't want to stay around here anymore. Guilmon picked up Renamon and she held on tight. Guilmon sprinted from back to his Hide Out. "Don't worry Renamon, let's get you some first aid." Guilmon arrived at his hide out and placed Renamon on his bed.

"Erm…" Renamon put her hand to her head, she felt like she was hit with a steel rod.

"Here." Guilmon placed a icepack wrapped in a face cloth on Renamons swollen cheek. He wiped up the blood from her mouth, it seemed to stop bleeding.

"I haven't fought anyone like that since D-Reaper…" Renamon said. She was exhausted.

"You did good, and you still have your reflexes." Guilmon was wiping her face down with a wash cloth. Some of the blood clotted in her fur. Guilmon pulled the blankets over the injured digimon. "You wait here, I'll be back in a second. Renamon nodded, after Guilmon left, she began to doze off.

_Beelzmon could punch pretty hard, my jaw is throbbing. _ Her face was still red, but the swelling died down. _I wonder where Guilmon went… This bed is very soft…_ Before she knew it, Renamon passed out from exhaustion.

Renamon woke up to the sound of Guilmons voice. "She's waking up." Guilmon pointed out. She opened her eyes and saw Rika, Guilmon, and Takato standing over her. "I thought you guys would want to see each other." Renamon tried to sit up, but was pushed back down when the throbbing in her head intensified.

"Hey there Renamon, I brought you a bottle of water." Rika placed the bottle by Renamons head.

"And I brought some bread." Takata placed the bread next to the water.

"Do you want me to help you sit up?" Guilmon asked. Renamon nodded and Guilmon caressed her back and the back of her head and pulled her up. Renamon rested against the wall.

"Thank you guys, but you didn't have to do all this because I was injured…" Renamon felt bad that she made everyone go out of their way to check on her.

"Renamon, I haven't seen you in 3 years, I wanted to make sure you were O.K" Said Rika.

"And I didn't want to not do anything when a friend was in need."

"Thank you." Renamon took a sip of water and a bite of the bread and smiled. Everyone rushed in and gave Renamon a big hug.

"So, how did the fight with Beelzemon start?" Asked Takato. Renamons face tensed up and turned red from embarrassment. Renamon looked away.

"I-I don't know, he just attacked." Renamon stuttered. Guilmon came over and gave Renamon a big hug and kissed her swollen cheek. "Next time I'll be at the top of my game."

"Just be careful Renamon." Rika said, renamon was her best friend, she didn't want anything to happen to her. Renamon gobbled down the rest of the bread and drank the water.

"Thank you for the bread and water." Renamon was grateful, it got the taste of blood out of her mouth.

"Make your you come down to visit more! We were worried about you guys." Takato said cheerfully. Renamon chuckled. Renamon was about to thank them again Rika's cellphone rang. Rika answered.

"Hello? Yes? Ok…Ok I will." Rika hung up and put the phone in her pocket. "Takato, you and I have to go now!" Rika planted a kiss on Takato's cheek and tugged him off.

"Wait! Where are we going!" Rika and Takato disappeared around the corner, leaving Renamon and Guilmon together. Renamon looked outside, than looked up at Guilmon.

"They sure have changed since last time I've seen them." Renamon nestled under the covers. "They seem to get along very well." Guilmon got up and put the bloody wash cloth in a bucket.

"They are growing up a lot." Guilmon went up to the entrance and looked out to the park. Renamon got herself up, and huggled with Guilmon. Guilmon turned and looked at Renamon, he caressed her bruised cheek. "You're lucky I couldn't stand being away from you for so long, this morning."

_**Play Ezio's Family Again**_

"So that's why you were there?" Renamon looked up at him. "Thank you…" She planted a kiss on his lips. Guilmon held her close. Renamon twitched her ears adorably as Guilmon rubber her arms. "How can I ever repay you?" Renamon said jokingly, she wrapped her tail around Guilmons left leg and kissed him gently. "You know, you and I both grew up as much as they did." Guilmon kissed Renamon on her soft lips. Renamon blushed, she finally got what she was coming for in the first place. "I think I know how I can repay you." Renamon said merrily. She smiled and pushed Guilmon on his soft bed. She climbed on top of him and French kissed him. Renamon sat upright on top of Guilmons waist and took her shirt off. Her well kept mane swayed softly as the wind whistled through the gate. Guilmon blushed, next thing he knew, he was in nothing but his boxers. Renamon slid her pants off and swayed her tail back and forth. She blushed and gave a big smile as she leaned in and kissed Guilmon. The two undressed figures made out passionately and cuddled under the blankets.

"I love you, Renamon." Guilmon was licking at her ears, as a result Renamon giggled and cuddled closer to her mate.

"I love you, too." Renamon said as she slid her fingers from his neck down to his chest, than down to his naval, than to his boxer strap. Guilmon held Renamon and licked her bruised cheek, which made Renamon coo softly. She rubbed around under his bellybutton. Guilmon stroked her tail as they French kissed each other passionately for what felt like hours. Renamon broke the kiss and said two words "I'm ready…"

The sun rose and the light shined past the gate and into Guilmons hideout. It shone on two soundly sleeping digimon. There were clothes and bedsheets all over the floor, and there were some claw marks on the bed. Renamon was the first one to wake up. She fell asleep on her stomach next to Guilmon after what they did last night. She pushed herself up and covered her chest with her arm, she kneeled next to Guilmon, rubbing her eyes. She rubbed Guilmons head and smiled. She woke up with a weird taste in her mouth this morning. Renamon stroked his ears as he slept quietly. She got up and strapped her bra back over her young breasts. She than picked her panties up off the floor and slipped them back on. She got back under the now only bed sheet left on the bed and snuggled up against Guilmon.

Little did Renamon know that Beelzemon was watching from a far out tree branch.

"That…BITCH!" Beelzemon was furious, he saw them kiss last night, he saw everything. "Doesn't she realize that I'm obviously the most adequate digimon to be with her!" He jumped down from the branch and kicked the tree down. "She will realize soon enough, I know it!"

Guilmon woke up with Renamon's furry face pressed up against his.

"GAH!" Guilmon was startled. Renamon kissed her mate on the lips.

"All full of energy, again?" Renamon asked coyly. She rubbed her snout against his. Guilmon blushed, he had never been this happy with anyone, not even Takato!

"Enough energy to put my clothes back on." Guilmon slid under the covers and came back up wearing his boxers and T-shirt. They spent the next couple of minutes doing nothing but making out on the bed.

"You're the most important thing in my life!" Renamon claimed. "I love you more than anything!" She French kissed Guilmon to the edge of the bed. "I had a great time last night."

"I love you so much also!" Guilmon said. He blushed. "I had a nice time also." Guilmon sat up on the bed with his back against the wall and relaxed. But all of a sudden, the beautiful young vixen plopped herself right on Guilmons lap. Guilmons face turned red. Renamon tickled his chin with her fluffy tail. "Your cheek has stopped swelling."

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Renamon said as she rubbed her cheek.

"I'm glad." Guilmon kissed Renamon on her forehead. Then there was a loud rumbling coming from Guilmons stomach.

"Sounds like someones hungry." Renamon patted his stomach. "You think we should hit that Coffee shop again?" Renamon got off of Guilmons lap. Her fur and mane were swaying gently in the breeze.


	4. Chapter 4 Fight!

Beelzemon was furious. He punched every tree in his path down to the ground. _"I guess I'll just have to kill Guilmon to make her see that I am superior."_ He growled to himself and kicked an Oak tree down as if it was made of paper. "Wait…I can use _him__**…**_ " Beelzemon grinned a sinister smirk as he recalled key asset he can use in this fight. "Guilmon, this is your last day on EARTH!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Beelzemon is probably searching for us as we speak." Guilmon said skeptically.

"Come on, we can take him!" Renamon pulled her hands up in a fighting position and began to punch the air as she tried to persuade the skeptical dinosaur.

"Beelzemon isn't a Digimon to be taken lightly, he can destroy me if he caught me off guard. And we know what he would do to you with me out of the picture…"

"But that's because he caught me off guard! And we took care of him after that!" She pleaded. She couldn't stay cooped up indoors for so long, she would always be outside until nightfall.

"But he didn't expect me to be there, and he wasn't prepared for a fight, but with him actively searching for us, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me and take you!" Guilmon countered.

"We can just out run him!" Renamon was incredibly eager to get out.

" Renamon why do you want to go outside so badly!" Guilmon's eyes dilated as he yelled and grabbed her arm tight. "Can't you just stay inside where it's safe! NO means NO!" Renamon winced as his voice boomed in her ears. " **Sometimes you can be so tthhi**i…ck headed…" Guilmon toned his voice down and looked at the recoiling fox Digimon.

"Guilmon…yo-you're yelling…" Renamon stuttered. Guilmon was let go of her arm, staring wide eyed at Renamon. As she backed away from Guilmon, her eyes began to water as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Renamon…I…I'm…" Guilmon tried to apologize. But when he stepped close to her, she ran. "Renamon! Wait!" Renamon slammed the gate open and ran with tears in her eyes. She was scared, she never thought Guilmon would be so angry at her like that before. Guilmon ran outside to try to catch up.

"Renamon!" Guilmon yelled for her. But no answer. He called again. He was scared. _What have I done! _He ran that one thought through his head. Then he heard a terrified scream from the forest. _Renamon!_

_**Play 'Its All Over' Instrumental version by Three Days Grace**_

He took off in the direction he heard her scared love. He emerged from the woods and looked out to the lake. What he saw terrified him. Beelzemon grabbed Renamon and he the squirming fox under his arm. _Guilmon did the first thing that came to his mind._ "Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a blazing ball of fire towards Renamon's captor.

"Not so fast, Guilmon!" Beelzemon shouted. A wall made entirely of thick Shadow's emerged from the shade of the tree's and dissipated Guilmon's Pyro Sphere. The shadow formed around Guilmon's feat, it took Guilmon off guard and caused him to fall and hit the ground.

"Umbramon, finish off our little friend there." He ordered the unseen assailant. Beelzemon was too busy watching Guilmon tossed around like a ragdoll that he didn't notice Renamon's upper body was free. She clenched her fist and gave an uppercut to Beelzemon's jaw. Beelzemon dropped Renamon and massaged his jaw. "You got lucky that time, fox!" Beelzemon grabbed Renamon's wrist and forced her up.

"Let go!" She screamed at him. "Wysteria Punch!" Renamon's hands blazed into a white flame. She looked up. _He didn't expect that!_ Renamon punched Beelzemon in his chest with her free hand. Beelzemon staggered back and Renamon kept punching him with him with supersonic fists.

Guilmon was pinned to the ground by the shadows, the darkness began to cover his entire body like a shroud. _No! It can't end like this, Renamon, I have left so many things unsaid….Rena…mon…._

The darkness completely covered his body.

Guilmon opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by darkness. Guilmon panicked and ran forward. There was no end to the everlasting darkness.

"Your attempts are Futile…" whispered a voice. Guilmon stopped and whipped his head around. _No one!_

Guilmon stared petrified into the never ending darkness. A chill went down his spine as he turned around to see a hooded figure, its arms extended down to its shins, it was skinny as bones, with his left hand replaced with a devastating claw. The creature tilted its head up, Guilmons eyes widened, the creature was Terrifying, its face was a skull, pitch white with empty eye sockets and a permanent grin.

"Whoh..who….." Guilmon's eyes were wide with terror.

"My name…is Umbramon." The horrific digimon claimed.

"Let me out!" Guilmon screamed.

"I can't do that, this place is made of your greatest fears." Umbramon said. "You are trapped inside your own nightmare. Umbramon dissolved into the shadows and left Guilmon alone. The red dinosaur was shivering, he was terrified. Running. Panting. Screaming. There was no way out. He gazed into the shadow and noticed a yellow shape in the distance.

"R-Rena..mon?" Guilmon forced the words from his lips. He sprinted towards his love. Tears in his eyes. "Renamon!" He laughed, so happy to see a familiar face. But what he saw was terrible. Renamon, on her knee's, holding a limp arm, panting, bruised, and broken, her clothes were shredded. Guilmon was wide eyed. _How? Is this real?_

Guilmon heard Umbramon whispering into his ears again. The Demon type digimon whispered two words into his trembling ears. Two powerful words that rang through Guilmons head. "Kill Her."

_**Play the piano version of "Our Solemn Hour" by Within Temptation**_

Guilmon felt tears run down his face. "No! I…I Can't! I Won't!" He cried out.

"But she wouldn't listen to your warnings, she wanted to go outside EVEN though you instructed her not to." Umbramon said. "You knew something bad would happen to her, even though you told her about the consequences, she wanted to leave. You got angry. You hurt her." Guilmon was crying. Renamons kneeling figure looked up at him and said:

"Don't Kill me…"

Guilmons pupils shrunk and his eyes widened. He couldn't do it. "She ran and got herself into this. Now slay her!"

"No." Guilmon whispered. "What she did wasn't her fault. I scared her. I should be the one hurt not her!" Guilmon whipped around and slashed at where he thought Umbramon was whispering. _Nothing!_

"Bad Choice…" Umbramon whispered. Guilmon turned and saw Renamon, her expression of terror permanently frozen in Guilmon's mind. A claw pierced her body. Guilmon gazed, horrified.

"NOOO!" Guilmon grabbed Renamon and ripped the claws from her torso.

"You did this to me, Guilmon…" She muttered as she vaporized into data.

"No! no, no , no ,no no no no no no no nononononono NOO!" Guilmon cried his eyes out as his love was turned into Data…

Renamon saw Guilmon become shrouded in darkness, but she couldn't do anything. She battled Beelzemon with all her might. Throwing punches and kicking vigorously. Beelzemon blocked her attacks. Renamon pulled away and jumped high into the air. "Diamond Storm!" A rain of diamonds came down and on Beelzemon. He through up his arms to block with his leather vambraces. The Diamond hail pierced his leather and knocked him back. Renamon took advantage of this opening and launched a kick into his chest. Beelzemon was launched into the trees. Renamon waited for movement. None. She rushed over to the blanket of Darkness where Guilmon was buried. "Guilmon!" She reached into the darkness and felt his warm body. She grabbed his arm with both hands and pulled as hard as she could.

Guilmon was crying. Renamons words rushing through his head. _My fault….my fault…_ He closed his eyes and felt a tugging on his arm. He looked down and saw nothing. The tugging turned into pulling, than the pulling turned into yanking. The Darkness dissipated and light was beginning to shine through. He squinted from the sudden change of brightness and saw Renamon kneeling over him, with her hands tightly squeezing his right arm. Guilmon was shocked.

"You're alive!" He yelled and gave Renamon a big hug. Renamon didn't know what to say.

"Well what did you expect?" She replied with a smug expression on her face. Guilmon grabbed Renamon's face and kissed her as hard as he could on the lips.

"I'm sorry I scared you earlier!" Guilmon cried. "I just didn't want you to get hurt!" Guilmon was so happy to see Renamon above him, he was crying his eyes out and kissing her franticly.

"Its." *kiss* "Ok." *Kiss* "I." *Kiss* "Forgive." *Kiss* "YOU!" Renamon said between kisses. They stared into each others eyes. "I Forgive you, you just wanted to protect me!" She kissed him passionately. "I love you!" Guilmon was dramatized by what he saw, he was terrified, terrified of losing her.

"I love you, too!" They kissed again. Umbramon was watching them in the shadows of a tree across the lake.

"Hmm…their bond is strong, and that fox digimon can break the trance I had on her mate…" Umbramon pondered. Their love is strong; I guess I won't be helping Beelzemon with this fight anymore…" After that last word he disappeared into the shadows.

_**Play What Have You Done (Instrumental) by Within Temptation**_

"Hehehe AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Renamon and Guilmon had to cut their bonding moment short when they heard Beelzemons sinister laugh echoing through their ears. They stood up and were staring down the barrel of Beelzemons sawn of shotgun. "GAME OVER!" Beelzemon screamed as he pulled the Trigger. Renamon closed her eyes and flinched expecting to be shot, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Guilmon, eyes dilated and glowing gold. She noticed his hand infront of the gun.

"_Oh god, his hand!"_ Renamon thought he got shot. But when Guilmon tilted his hand and let the bullet fall from his grasp.

"You caught the Bullet!" Beelzemon was surprised. He pointed his gun at Guilmon and pulled the trigger repeatedly. "DDIIIEE!" The bullets didn't even hurt Guilmon.

"You tried to abuse my lover." Guilmon began to walk towards Beelzemon, who was still pulling the trigger. "You kept us on edge!" Beelzemon was becoming nervous as the bullets bounced off Guilmon. "You SENT ME TO HELL!" Beelzemon through the gun down and charged Guilmon. Guilmon caught his fist and twisted it. Beelzemon let out a yell as Guilmon picked him up. "AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO POINT A GUN AT THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON TO ME!"

"No! Don't!" Beelzemon screamed as he was thrown at supersonic speeds and slammed into the tree, turning into data.

_**Play Simple and Clean (Piano) **_

"It's Over." Guilmon said, holding a hand out for Renamon to help herself up with. "We won." Renamon looked up at Guilmon and smiled. She grabbed his hand and Guilmon pulled her up. Her eyes began to water. She held Guilmons face gently between her two hands and kissed him gently. Clouds began to form above the park and a light drizzle began to fall.

"I love you" She said. Guilmon put his hands on either side of her waist and kissed her. Renamon accepted the kiss by opening her mouth to put his tongue in. She threw her arms around his neck as they kissed for what felt like hours. The light drizzle turned into a down pour as the two digi-lovers French kissed passionately while water ran down their bodies.

"I love you, too." Guilmon stared at Renamon. She noticed his stare and couldn't help but smile at him. "What say we go to the Coffee Shop?" Guilmon asked, remembered the question Renamon asked.

Renamon chuckled, "Yes, why don't we head out?" She said seductively. She extended her arm so that Guilmon could wrap his arm around hers and lock arms together. Guilmon accepted the gesture as they walked through the rain together. _Together, what a strange word…_


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

Guilmon squeezed Renamons hand as they walked back to their hideout. They were going to go to the coffee shop before they realized they were still wearing nothing but underwear.

"I completely forgot, good thing we look at each other so much." Guilmon said with a smile.

"Hehe, yea." Renamon was pretty embarrassed to be wondering out without clothes on, but at least no one who isn't dead saw them. "What about that Umbramon, guy?" Guilmon shivered as he remembered what he went through…

"I don't sense him around, I guess he left." Guilmon noticed. He opened the gate for Renamon. She smiled and swayed her tail back and forth as she gathered her clothes. She slipped on her pants and shirt and gathered the sheets next. Guilmon through on some jeans and took the sheets from Renamon's hands. "I got it." He said. She walked to the bed to gather her phone and wallet.

"Hmm…are those 'my' claw marks?" She asked as she held the torn bedsheet in her hand. She let out a sigh when she remembered how they got there. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Guilmon asked, he was holding a basket of laundry.

"Nothing!" She said, blushing a light pink. She looked at the laundry basket Guilmon was holding. "Do you go to a Laundromat?" She asked.

"No, I actually just wash them in the lake." He said, she noticed a bottle of detergent in the basket, also.

"Oh, well, my underwear is in a sorry state, so let's head to my apartment?" Renamon said, holding her torn bra and panties. Guilmon blushed.

"You're not wearing underwear?" He asked.

"Haha, you wish, I'm wearing a pair of your boxers." She said smugly.

"It fits?"

"I never said that…" Renamon blushed.

"What are you wearing for a bra?" Guilmon asked, realizing it made her blush.

"Hehe…well, I didn't see any in your drawer so I'm not wearing one." Renamon punched him in the arm. "Your just asking because it's making me blush, aren't you?"

"Ow!" Guilmon stuck his tongue out at her. "Soo?" He gave a big smile and headed out the door. "Meet me back here in an 2 hours, ok?"

"Sure." And just like that, Renamon vanished into the woods.

Renamon arrived at her apartment and opened the door. She through off her shirt so that only her mane covered her chest. Than she threw off her pants, with nothing holding them up, Guilmons boxers fell to her ankles. She sighed and stepped out of the pile of clothes and turned on the shower again. She was bruised and her fur was clumped with dirt. She stepped into the warm shower and let out a big sigh as she relaxed for the first time in what felt like years. She was really tired; she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head up so the water ran down her neck. She sat on the floor of the shower and relaxed her back against the wall of the shower. She felt the water run down her filthy, clumpy fur. She shampooed her body vigorously and leaned into the warm water flowing from the shower head, washing away the filth. Before she knew it, she fell asleep in the warmth comfort of the water…

"Cold!" Renamon yelped as she woke up in the cold water. She must have been asleep for a while now that she ran out of hot water. She turned the valve off with her foot and trembled up. "Co..ld…" She wrapped herself in a warm towel and began to dry off. She looked at the clock. "Ok, I was only asleep for 40 minutes, so I have time…" She was dried off and slipped on a clean bra and panties. She opened up a soda and took a sip. She made her way to the bed and slumped down, she reached for the remote and turned on a soap opera. Ever since she accidently got caught up in watching one of Rika's grandmothers soap operas, she couldn't live without them. She took another sip and pulled her legs up on the couch. "I can get dressed later." She said to herself as she watched intently and drank her soda. She rubber her bare legs. She was sore from all that action just a few hours ago. Than the door bell buzzed. Renamon looked puzzled at the door, _Who do I know that would want to come visit me? _She thought to herself as she walked to the door. She opened it a crack to see it Jewels waiting patiently by the door. "Jewels? I'll be right there." Renamon closed the door and slipped her shirt and pants on. She pulled her mane out and her tail through the hole as fast as she could and made her way to the door. She opened it. "Hello, Jewels."

"Hello! Um…my parents came back yesterday and I told them about you guys. They said they want to thank you in person!" She said hastily, Jewels peered over Renamon's shoulder. "Where's your friend?"

"I was actually just about to go get him, can we meet you at your shop?" Renamon asked kindly.

"Sure!" She said. Jewels walked off. Renamon closed the door and went to grab a 1 strapped back pack she used to carry clothes. It was her 'in case of emergency' backpack, but in this case, it was for a night at Guilmon's. It had clean clothes, toiletries, and a credit card. She swung it over her head and set the strap on her shoulder.

Renamon jumped from rooftop to rooftop, hurrying over to Guilmon's hide out. She jumped across a street and caught a ledge, she hoisted herself up and kept running until she got to the last building before she entered the woods. She stood at the corner of the rooftop and jumped down to a lightpost, she balanced with grace before sliding down the pole to the street. She took off into the woods, jumping from branch to branch. She came to Guilmons hide out and knocked on the gate. She peered through the bars and saw Guilmon sewing the claw marks on the bed sheet together. He looked up when he heard the knocking and smiled when he saw the young fox waving at him.

"Hey Renamon! The doors open." Guilmon said. Renamon pulled the gate open and walked to Guilmon.

"Guilmon, I didn't know you knew how to sew." Renamon said mockingly as she set the backpack down. "Do you mind if I spend the night? Oh, and Jewels parents wanted to meet us, to say thanks for helping their daughter."

"Sure you can, and we have to go right now?" Guilmon griped. Renamon nodded. "Fine." Guilmon got up and went outside with Renamon.

"We have 20 minutes, so we should probably run…" Renamon said, looking at her phone. Guilmon looked at Renamon, blinking innocently.

"BEAT YOU THERE!" He yelled as he took off jumping from tree to tree. Renamon was surprised. She jumped up and teleported right next in front of him. "No Fair!" Guilmon yelled. Renamon panted and ran a significant distance ahead of the red dinosaur.

They arrived 15 minutes later and entered the coffee shop. "I swear we are getting faster and faster!" Renamon said with a grin on her face. Jewels was wiping down tables when she looked up and saw the two helpful digimon. Her face lit up again and she gave a big smile.

"Mom! Dad! They're here!" She yelled to the back. A tall man with an orange T-shirt and an apron walked in and waved, he was followed by a woman who wore a purple shirt with her apron.

"Hello, you must be the two who helped our daughter with the store." They said. The two digimon clapped their hands together and gave a polite bow.

"It's nice to meet you." They both said in Unison.

"Hehe, don't feel like you need to be so polite, a friend of our daughters is a friend of ours." The tall man said. "My name is Takashi, and this is my wife, Ruki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Ruki said. "Our daughter told us all about you guys."

"I'm glad we could help." Renamon said. Takashi stared at the two digimon closely.

"Wait a minute…you two look familiar, you fought the red mass! Didn't you?" Takashi became excited when he realized the two in front of him were heroes.

"Oh, yes that was us." Renamon and Guilmon's said, their face turning red with embarrassment. "You guys are the millionth person to point us out." They stayed for an hour, talking about life and love.

"It's been fun talking with you guys, but we have to head out." Guilmon said, getting up from his chair.

"Thank you for stopping by!" Jewels said. "Make sure you visit, ok?"

"Sure thing!" Renamon said. They left the coffee shop, holding hands. "I love you." She whispered to Guilmon.

"I love you, too." He replied.

**Me: Well Guys, that was book one of Renamon's Dream comes True! I felt like I made them a couple too fast so I might start with a prequel, when Renamon discovers her love, you think that's a good idea, Renamon? *turns to see Renamon making out with Guilmon*. RENAMON! SAVE IT!**

**Renamon: Shuddap! Don't judge me! *kisses Guilmon.***


End file.
